


can i have this (last) dance

by riceballs



Series: how to ask someone to prom [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: High School AU, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of underaged drinking, One sided relationship, Prom, Promposal AU, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceballs/pseuds/riceballs
Summary: Changbin didn't have a crush on Seungmin.Asking Seungmin to prom wasn't anything more than just wanting to have one memory of high school with Seungmin that was his and Seungmin's alone. It was Changbin dreaming of a night where he would have Seungmin to himself, be able to enjoy his company, and live in his fantasy of a fairy tale prom night with Seungmin without any lingering regrets and foreboding guilt hanging over him. It wasn't anything really, just Changbin's unconscious desire to pretend he lived in a world where he could selfishly call Seungmin his, pretend that Seungmin's wide smile and sparkling eyes were for no one else but Changbin himself.But no, Changbin didn’t have a crush on Seungmin at all.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, minsung is established and seungjin hinted at but not the main focus
Series: how to ask someone to prom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	can i have this (last) dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of my promposal au. It was inspired by two prompts from skz ship bingo - 'high school' and 'bed sharing'.
> 
> Fair warning though, if you’ve read the first two parts and are looking for a continuation of the fluffy happiness from them, I’d look away at this point. You actually don’t need to read the previous parts to understand this one though - so if you’d like, consider this a completely separate entity from promposal au.

  
  
  
  
  


"Seungmin, will you go to prom with me?"

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Changbin regretted them. "Sorry, nevermind-"

"Yes, I will."

He froze.

"S-sorry?" He heard himself stutter. 

"I'd love to go with you." This time, Changbin lifted his head as well, hesitantly looking Seungmin in the eye. There wasn't a look of malice or jest implying that Seungmin was playing around, nor was there the pity that Changbin had been expecting yet dreading seeing on Seungmin's face. Rather, it was the same smile Seungmin always had on, kind and comforting and 100% sincere. 

"Oh, but-" Changbin found himself going slightly rigid once again. "You need to ask me again though."

"Wait, why?" Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

"Seriously? Did you not just _see_ Jisung pull all the stops out for Minho? Please, I deserve _at least_ a gigantic poster and a self written rap performance during lunch."

And just like that, any tension Changbin felt disapiated. He chuckled, pulling Seungmin into a headlock. "What's all this you're demanding from me? You should be grateful I didn't just text you and ask."

"Jisung literally bought Minho 12 cake slices, if you can't get on half of his level I'm taking back my answer." But Seungmin was smiling, and even if Changbin didn't know how Seungmin was truly feeling from the awkward exchange they just had, his eyes were twinkling with genuine happiness. 

And even if there was still a hint of doubt in Changbin's mind, he let himself completely immerse into his fantasy, where in another universe, he was asking Seungmin without guilt in his heart, and Seungmin was accepting without pity at all. 

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Reality was, Changbin wasn't initially going to ask Seungmin in the first place. The original plan was for him, Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Tzuyu to go as four (originally including Minho, but he had to go off and actually get himself a prom date, that sly bastard). But just as Seungmin wanted to be romanced after seeing Jisung's extravagance, Changbin had the idea of asking Seungmin out in the first place because of Jisung's promposal as well, when - after dropping Jisung off to meet Minho and returning to Chan's apartment - the photo of a smiling and happy Minho and Jisung was sent to their group chat and Chan's sympathetic smile gave him the final push.

He didn't expect to get this far however. Of all the scenarios Changbin went through in his head, the best led to Seungmin instantly saying no and everything returning to normal after two days of awkwardness, where the worst had Seungmin burning his car in rejection and him losing his friendship with Seungmin forever. 

But now that he thought about it, there was almost no way that Seungmin wouldn't have said yes, or at least consider it. Because as much as Seungmin tried to play up a tsundere personality, he was one of the most kind hearted and considerate people that Changbin knew (which was saying a lot, considering he was friends with Felix). Even if he would mask it with complaints or sarcastic remarks, he never did anything selfishly, but always operated with complete honesty and consideration. 

So really, maybe Changbin should have been more optimistic, more focused on making his promposal something worthy of Seungmin's acceptance, rather than wondering about-

Hyunjin jumped into Changbin's view, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Changbin~ Binnie~ SpearB~ My 3racha bias~"

"I thought it was Jisung," Changbin replied as nonchalantly as he could. Internally though, he was panicking. "What do you want anyways Hwang." 

Hyunjin was still practically hanging off Changbin's shoulders despite the few centimeters he had over Changbin. Changbin turned slightly to see a knowing grin on his face. 

"Well, I heard you asked Seungmin to prom."

_Oh._

That wasn't what Changbin expected to hear from Hyunjin's mouth, especially with the still bright look on his face. Immediately his mind went to the worst case scenario again, that this was Hyunjin coming to beat him up. His arms were in a perfect place for a chokehold right now anyways.

But then Hyunjin dropped his arms from Changbin's, and his smirk turned into a softer smile, his eyes saying that Hyunjin meant no harm. "I was just going to ask if you needed my help or anything. Knowing Seungmin, he probably asked you to do something crazy. And well, I like you better than Jisung obviously, so here I am, offering my services without even asking for compensation."

Changbin felt some of his fear disappear, but the tension still remained. Hyunjin may have been the biggest open book amongst them all, but his expression at the moment felt so tight, so warm and comforting that ironically enough, Changbin couldn’t help but feel there really was some sort of animosity hidden behind them. 

As if sensing Changbin’s apprehensiveness, Hyunjin merely added, “Just offering, at least. I’m sure whatever you have planned will go great anyways,” before dropping the subject entirely, moving on to his complaints about Felix and his duo dance for the end of the year showcase. Changbin hardly heard a word of it however, because even if Hyunjin had seemingly forgotten his offer - it was the only thing on his mind even long after they said goodbye to each other. 

His first thought was that this was Hyunjin’s way of giving Changbin permission to ask Seungmin to prom. His second thought - the more sobering one in his mind - was why he had wondered such a thing in the first place.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Changbin didn't have a crush. 

Rather, what Changbin would call his feelings for Seungmin was more of an infatuation, mesmerized by his warm eyes and bright smile. He was a reliable friend, someone which Changbin had a lot of shared interests with, meaning they could easily connect with each other in their daily lives and conversations. 

If one really was looking for someone who had a crush on Seungmin, they didn't need to look any further than at Hyunjin, whose feelings for Seungmin were more clear than a cloudless sunny day. In fact, the only thing more obvious than Hyunjin's feelings for Seungmin were Seungmin's feelings for Hyunjin, the starry eyed and barely contained smile he always had around the other. 

(Jeongin had asked once if that was the reason Changbin would never act upon his own crush on Seungmin. Changbin had merely rolled his eyes and said he didn’t have a crush on Seungmin no matter what everyone thought. 

The sad smile on Jeongin’s face afterward hurt a little more than it should have.) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So no, Changbin didn't have a crush, as Seungmin rolled his eyes and scoffed at Changbin’s cheesy rap and hastily made poster, but graciously accepted it with a wide smile from ear to ear. No, it wasn’t anything more than thinking of Seungmin as pretty, as he looks up boutonnières colors and thinks about how much the sky blue color would match Seungmin so well. Really - as he watched Seungmin exit his house and run to his car, a bright smile on his face and blue flower pinned to his chest - asking Seungmin to prom was merely just Changbin wanting to have one memory of high school with Seungmin that was Changbin’s and Seungmin’s alone, not shared with any of their other friends. 

“Wow, you didn’t even get a limo for me? This night is already going downhill,” was the first thing out of Seungmin’s mouth when he approached, but the mischievous look in his eyes told Changbin Seungmin didn’t mean it. Regardless, he faked a sad look, holding his hands to his heart.

“You’re breaking my heart here, after all the effort I took to get ready for you.” he answered. Seungmin let out a loud laugh at that. 

“In that suit you’re wearing? I’m almost ashamed to be going with you.” He jumped into the passenger’s seat as Changbin opened his mouth to complain. “Come on, Jisung just texted me that they got to Dahyun’s place, we’re the last ones.” 

Chuckling at how even on Changbin’s prom night, Seungmin was still telling him what to do, Changbin started the car. He glances over at Seungmin, finally looking at the other for more than a second. He was dressed in a simple black suit, paired with a blue tie that matched his boutonnières color. Changbin could tell that either Hyunjin or Felix had helped Seungmin style his hair with the hint of glitter in it, and there was a brush of eyeliner that only seemed to highlight Seungmin’s sparkling eyes. 

“You…” he paused, unsure how to continue. Seungmin had started their conversation in such a lax and friendly tone, which - while Changbin appreciated how it calmed his nerves - also meant he wasn’t sure how he should treat the rest of their night together. Even if Changbin had only asked Seungmin as a friend, with the intention of just having a good memory with someone close to him, this was still a _date._ He had asked Seungmin to be his _prom date_ , a label that held so much weight behind it. Changbin could easily ignore them all and just treat the night as any other fun outing with Seungmin, except seeing Seungmin dressed so nicely, with a small blush and nervous smile, Changbin could feel his heart telling him otherwise, to dive into all the uncertainties of what this night would mean for them. 

He breathed in, and took the leap.

“You look really nice tonight Seungmin.” 

Seungmin blinked, the blush darkening across his cheeks. “Thanks,” he mumbled. His eyes darted towards Changbin, looking him up and down as well. “You… also look really nice.”

This time it was Changbin’s turn to be in slight surprise. He had expected a more sarcastic retort from Seungmin, but at the same time, maybe he wasn’t the only one feeling the sincerity and romanticism behind the night. Smiling what he hoped was a comforting smile, he replied, “Even with this ugly suit on?”

Seungmin grinned back, genuinity shining on his face. “You said it, not me.” 

Changbin felt his heart beat.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The prom set up was - to put it in simple terms - amazing. Changbin himself wasn’t on the prom committee or directly knew of any of what they were planning, but Dahyun had some friends who were part of it, and she had told the group on their way there that they went all out with the decorations and activities, spending more time then they probably should have doing so. Changbin could see it paid off well. Their auditorium had been transformed completely, looking akin to the grand ballrooms seen in all the fairy tales Changbin loved to read. Hues of icy blue and purple lights lit up the room and caused a slight foggy haze, highlighting the white lace curtains, faux marble floor, and sparkling pastel crystals hanging from the ceilings.The theme was winter wonderland, ironic for the June weather, but - as basic as Minho had said it was when first hearing it - Changbin couldn’t have agreed with a more fitting theme if only for the way the overall ambience just made Seungmin appear more ethereal in Changbin’s eyes, as he watched Seungmin walked through the crystalized archway entrance, eyes delightly looking in wonder at the transformed promscape. 

Changbin wished he was as good as Seungmin was at taking pictures, because the sight of Seungmin in front of him, dressed in a smart black suit with glitter in his hair that was no comparison to the sparkle in his eyes and smile on his face, it was a sight that Changbin never wanted to forget. 

“Let’s get a group picture together!” Jisung - ever the ball of enthusiasm, grabbed Minho’s hand in one and Changbin’s hand in the other, dragging them both towards where Seungmin and Chaeyoung were already standing. It was funny how with all the beauty surrounding them, the photo wall was a simple paper print out of snow, but Changbin found himself laughing along as Dahyun handed him a pink headband and pushed him towards Seungmin, who threw an arm around his neck and jostled him into place amongst the others. 

The photographer was saying something but Changbin didn’t hear at all, too focused on Seungmin pressed against his side. 

And well, for all the nervousness and tension Changbin had felt leading up to prom, this moment - with Seungmin’s head on his shoulder as his giggles at Dahyun’s accessory choices shook through Changbin’s body - this moment made it all worth it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, as the self-proclaimed best producer of 3racha, what were your thoughts on tonight’s playlist?” Changbin stifled a laugh, rolling his eyes at the obvious sarcasm in Seungmin’s voice. 

“Slightly basic, but a good dance playlist anyways,” was his reply. Seungmin hummed in agreement, watching on the dance floor as other promgoers were still dancing to the heavily EDM inspired tracks that had vibrated throughout the night. Just a moment ago, both of them had been a part of that population, jumping up and down excitedly as they danced with the rest of the group. The girls had joined some of their friends from a school club since then, whereas Jisung caught sight of the dessert buffet being brought out and dragged Minho for first dibs. Seungmin and Changbin had returned to their table to catch their breath, feeling content just to watch the rest of their classmates drain themselves of energy instead. 

The last beats of the song started to fade away, transitioning into a more slower pace. At first, Changbin didn’t notice, too absorbed by the way the lights flickered around, casting an enchanting look on Seungmin’s face. He had on a slightly nervous smile, pointedly looking away from Changbin and- _oh._

It suddenly occurred to Changbin exactly what was happening, what the change of music really meant. Distinctly, he saw from the corner of his eyes as people were leaving the dance floor, how the ones who remained - primarily classmates of his that he knew were couples - started a hazy sway to the music. 

This was the part of the night that Changbin simultaneously was anticipating and fearing the most. If prom itself was the romantic gesture that defined senior year, slow dancing was the epitome of the intimacy of it all. Two bodies pulled close looking only at each other, Changbin could only wax poetic lyrics about the feelings during this dance, of getting lost in each other’s gaze and feeling the warmth passing through their connected touch.

It seemed as if Seungmin was thinking the same, with how he was still refusing to look Changbin in the eye. Changbin felt the butterflies start in his stomach and gulped nervously, unsure about what they meant. His heart knew what it wanted but the words were stuck in his throat, a wave of emotions rapidly rushing in and confusing him even more.

He bit his lip, forcing his mouth into a smile. 

“Hopefully next year’s prom theme is just as nice as this years,” he found tumbling out of his mouth instead. “Hyunjin would have definitely fit this year's theme so well honestly.” 

Seungmin said nothing, sending a glance in Changbin’s direction before staring back onto the dance floor with a faraway look in his eyes. Changbin wondered how much he was imagining coming with Hyunjin, if Seungmin had already transported himself to next year's prom, Hyunjin by his side. There was without a doubt that they’d be out there during this portion of the night, probably swaying side by side in the corner of the room, foreheads pressed with smiles reserved only for each other.

“But like, I’m sure you guys are gonna get such amazing prom pictures next year as well. Oh, and well, I know Hyunjin’s a really good dancer so you probably won’t have to worry about him stepping on your feet like I did, and well-” Changbin wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore, only knew that with each new word he could feel his heart breaking even more. But he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t stop the same uncomfortable feeling from rushing back in and his own natural reflex to talk it away. 

“The two of you guys are going to have such a great night I know you can’t wait for it for sure-”

“Changbin, stop talking about Hyunjin. I’m here at prom with _you,_ not him.”

That shuts him up. Seeing the conflict in CB’s eyes, Seungmin sighed and gave him a timid smile. 

“I said yes to going with _you_ , because I wanted to go with _you_. I wanted to dress up in matching flowers and ties with you, so we could take photos at all the different photo walls and deco they have here. I wanted to jump up and down to shitty pop songs until we’re out of breath, to eat the school’s attempt at a fancy dinner only to get pancakes later anyways, to meet all your friends and my friends and just… just have a good time with you tonight. Not Hyunjin, but with Seo Changbin.” 

Seungmin faltered off, averting his gaze from Changbin, who was staring back in shock. Their friends had always joked that if Hyunjin was the world’s biggest open book, Changbin was a mystery novel hidden away in the corner of a bookshelf, a secret that only few were allowed to read. And yet it still amazed him how Seungmin would not only take the effort to open his pages, but read carefully through, as if wanting to delve as much as he could into Changbin’s thoughts and mind. 

For as quickly as he words came tumbling out before, now Changbin was speechless. Because even if Changbin knew better, the sliver of hope that came with Seungmin confession was only making his heart burst full to the seams and sending expectations soaring through his mind. 

But he bit back his impulsive wants, instead taking Seungmin’s hand and focusing on the simplest of his desires. 

“Kim Seungmin… can I… can I have this dance?”

Seungmin’s smile back said it all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I take it back, I could never portray this moment right in my lyrics,_ Changbin couldn’t help but think. He thinks about all the romantic musicals he’s seen, how each of them always featured that special dance between the mains, the romantic song as the two twirled around singing to the song, their hearts obviously bursting with love as they crooned flowery words and fluttering lyrics to each other. If even the songs made by professionals for blockbuster movies couldn’t amount to the exhilaration he felt in that moment - his arms around Seungmin, his head on Changbin’s shoulder as they gently swayed to the music that was fading away from their own world - how could Changbin himself ever dream of writing this feeling into songs himself? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Changbin had asked what their after prom plans were, Dahyun had merely smiled that same mysterious smile she always had and said “Don’t worry about it.” That - in itself - should have been the cause of major worry. Changbin and Chaeyoung had been in deep discussion during math class in the days leading up to prom, and had come to the conclusion that Dahyun - being the mischievous person that she was - probably had some obscure and potentially scary plan in store that would lead to them running for their lives. 

But perhaps having such a low expectation only made the five star hotel room Dahyun got them all the more exciting, as Changbin dropped his night bag in awe, watching as Chaeyoung and Tzuyu scream at the amenities and Minho and Jisung jump up and down on the couch. Seungmin gaped first at Dahyun and then at Changbin, mouth dropped open and eyes wide. 

“Have some more faith in me you guys,” Dahyun grinned, dropping the bags of pancakes they bought on their way to the hotel down on the coffee table. She lifted up her smoothie cup (to this day, Changbin still didn’t know what the local 24/7 diner actually sold) in mock cheers towards them all. “Here’s to a night of pancakes, late night tv and late night chats, and the two bottles of lime vodka Minho snuck in.” 

Jisung promptly tripped mid jump and fell off the couch. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu froze, slowly turning towards Minho, who was glaring at Dahyun. 

She stuck her tongue out teasingly back at him. “Still think it’s the grossest drink ever, but hey, let’s go all out, should we?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Note to self, never play drinking games with Tzuyu ever again.” Changbin fell back on the bed, groaning. Next to him, Seungmin, who had already made himself comfortable, giggled. “Who would have thought she had _that_ in her?” 

Despite the theatrics, Changbin wasn’t that drunk. None of them all, more content with the small sips between silly party games and long winded chats the seven of them shared. Even Jisung and Seungmin - both who were a grade younger and not as close with the trio of girls as Changbin and Minho were - had just as much fun. It went on for hours, as they all enjoyed the faux luxuries of the hotel room while getting progressively more wild and intimate as time went on. 

It was currently 2am. The pancakes and other snacks were all devoured, and bottles of vodka practically done. Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Tzuyu had gone to the rooftop patio for some more conversation time, while Minho and Jisung had decided to try out the 24/7 hotel pool. Before they all left, it was decided that the girls would take the large sofa bed in the main room while Minho, Jisung, Changbin and Seungmin would split the two queens in the bedroom, one of which Changbin was currently laying on. 

Changbin had initially been afraid of being alone with Seungmin again. Despite the euphoric moment he had when dancing with Seungmin just earlier, it all quickly disappeared as the song ended, leading him back to the awkward tension that clouded over Changbin all night long. Earlier when it was the seven of them just having fun together, Changbin had forgotten about the uncertainties in lieu of having fun with his friends, but now that the buffers were gone and it was just the two of them, all those feelings had come racing back. 

But thankfully, Seungmin - whether out of obliviousness or politeness to Changbin’s inner turmoil, had merely quietly gotten ready for bed, sending a silent message for Changbin to join him, one he was happy to oblige in. That had led them here, quietly lying next to each other on the big yet small mattress, barely touching each other as they were immersed in their own thoughts. 

Just as sleep was about to overtake Changbin’s drunk and tired self, Seungmin spoke. 

“Hey Changbin,” He shifted slightly, to face Seungmin. His heart dropped. He was too early in writing off the uncomfortable conversation they needed to have, because Changbin knew the look on Seungmin’s face, where there was a question he wanted to ask but was afraid of the answer. 

(It was the same feeling Changbin had for so much of the time he knew Seungmin and Hyunjin, a question on the tip of his tongue with an answer he wished not to hear.) 

“Changbin… you…” Seungmin bit his lip, the red flush on his face only fueling Changbin’s fears. Alcohol was often an initiator for the questions that remained unasked, the thoughts that remained hidden away, and Changbin was afraid of what was to come out of Seungmin’s drunken state. 

“You... have a crush on me, right?” 

Changbin knows what he should answer. He knows he should tell Seungmin he doesn’t, that he only asked him to prom only so he wouldn’t be stuck third wheeling Minho and Jisung all night long. That all the moments he shared with Seungmin, the smiles he sent his way and actions exclusively for Seungmin was merely because of how much Changbin valued Seungmin as a close friend and nothing more. 

But like all the other times that night, the words were stuck in his mouth, unable to be spoken into an actual response. 

(Because Changbin knows if he were to truthfully answer, it would still be no. No, Changbin didn’t have a crush on Seungmin at all. 

His feelings for Seungmin had long passed that phase. He didn’t have a crush on Seungmin, because a crush would mean Changbin still had his heart to himself, and hadn’t long ago given it away to Seungmin. It would have meant that Changbin might only feel the slight butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw the other, and not lose himself completely to his overwhelming feelings each time Seungmin so much as crossed paths with Changbin.

Having a crush only may have even spared Changbin the heartbreak, because from the beginning, Changbin had unconsciously known that asking Seungmin to prom could have no other outcome besides leading to something dangerously akin to Changbin’s inevitably broken heart.) 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungmin, seeing Changbin’s silence, sighed silently and turned fully on his side, facing Changbin completely. Changbin could feel the glass inside of him slowly cracking. 

“Changbin, I’m sorry.” Pieces kept falling into the void, chipping away with each new word coming from Seungmin. “I… I like you, I really do. I know that the feelings I have for you… it’s more than just loving you as a close friend or an older brother I admire. I really like you so much Changbin, and… and in another lifetime, I know that I would love you.”

“Seungmin…”

“Please… please don’t think I’m just trying to explain or excuse the way I’ve acted around you all these years. Please don’t invalidate my feelings, even if they’re the most horrible thing I could do to you. Because it hurts me so much, to know that in this lifetime, I can’t love you the same way that you love me. That I can’t return your feelings the way that you deserve, a-and I’m sorry if I ever led you on or-” 

“Seungmin,” this time, Changbin didn’t let Seungmin cut him off. He smiled softly, pushing at Seungmin’s hair to get a clear glimpse of his face. “It’s okay, really.” 

Seungmin still didn’t seem convinced, but his glassy eyes were gone, the tears threatening to fall receding. Changbin brushed his hands even more through Seungmin’s hair, daring himself to move closer. Unconsciously, he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Seungmin’s forehead. 

“Seungmin…” And well, there was so much that Changbin wanted to say. He wanted to reassure Seungmin’s feelings of guilt, to confess the true intensity of his love for Seungmin, to find answers for where they could go from here. 

But, - despite Changbin’s talent as a lyricist - maybe he was just cursed that night to be at a loss of words entirely. 

He took a deep breath. 

“Seungmin… thank you, thank you for giving me such a wonderful high school memory.” 

Even if it hurt to say, Changbin knew he meant those words. Because, for the mix of emotions leading up to prom, for the internalized anxieties that plagued him the whole night, even for the heartbreak that he had just felt that moment, none of that could ever take away the pure joy Changbin felt in being able to share such an important high school event with Seungmin. Even if it wouldn’t end in the way that Changbin dreamed of, the fairy tale romance he fantasized of having, that night had been magical enough for him, full of fun and laughter and dancing and intimacy with Seungmin. Where he could get lost in Seungmin’s sparkling eyes and glittering hair and blinding smile that was only for him. 

Where - and most importantly - even if it was just for one night, he had a Seungmin who was only looking at him and no one else. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Surprisingly, that night didn’t end in his heart completely shattered as Changbin thought it would. Sure, some of the pieces were forever lost, but slowly and surely, the rest of Changbin’s heart would be taped and glued together. It may take time, but Changbin knew that day would come. Because even if Changbin had to pick up the shards and slowly piece them together, he knew that Seungmin would be right besides him, handing him the tape needed to make his heart whole again. 

So Changbin closed his eyes, willed away all his dreams and fantasies, all the idealizations he had throughout the night, throughout the time he knew Seungmin. Flashes passed through his mind, a mix of real memories that he stored away in his memory, and fantasies that he let fly straight by. 

He opened his eyes, and smiled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Flashback to my school’s prom night. I didn’t go to prom, but went to an after prom party at a hotel room in the city with some of my friends. I shared the sofa bed with the other single girl of our party, where late at night she told me things that stuck with me for a very long time. While we were friends, I wouldn’t have considered her one of my closest friends which made me surprised she confided in me. 
> 
> But at the same time, it made sense. It was the end of our high school career, we were all leaving onto new experiences, and yet there were still some lingering feelings of regret over the six (I went to a middle/high school hybrid and had a graduating class of 65) years we spent with the same people. During a night that had such a heavy hint of romance behind it; it must have been hard to feel so lonely. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Besides the two word prompts, I drew inspiration upon this short [prose](https://obscureations.tumblr.com/post/634064072541962240/philophobia) on the word philophobia and the song 'can i have this dance' from hsm3. It's slightly ironic, pairing two opposing messages together, but love and heartbreak really do go hand in hand. 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Someday I’ll write a more fluffy and not as dramatic seungbin piece ^^


End file.
